I love you
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Read to find out about it...sorry can't think of a summary right now well It's 1:31 AM right now so who could blame me!


Yuki Harada: Hello people who are reading this I just wanted thank you for reading this before hand because I might forget OH I don't own D.N Angel! I wish I did though

%^&* Riku's POV *&^%

I woke up to my alarm clock like I do every day at 6:30 am and put on my school unform (same on in the anime ) brushed my short brown redish hair and brushed my teeth ate my breakfast and biked to school. ( Aw man I reclined my chair and you know when the part where your feat pop out...my cat was sitting at that part without me knowing and I reclined and my cat freaked out and ran...SHE'S OKAY!)

On my was to school I met up with the school so-hot-guy-to-everyone-else-but-me-Dark Mousy...but I have to say he is kinda ho- what am I saying never mind he is not hot I mean he is kinda strong fast really smart he's always nice to me and WHAT AM I SAYING! I was thinking as I hit my head as hard as I could "What are you doing Riku-chan? Trying to get me out of your head?" "Yes I mean no!" "So Riku-chan want to walk to class with me?" "What?" I said as I realized we were at school "Uh sure" Trying to fight a blush "Ah Riku-chan your blushing!" "AM NOT!" " Sure whatever you say~."

%^&* Lunch *&^%

"So Riku I saw Dark-sama talking to you tell me I'm your twin sister younger by ten minutes!" Said my stupid twin sister Risa "No I don't wana tell!" "Why Riku-chan?" "DARK-SAMA!" "OH CRAP I GOTTA GO!" I said running as fast as I could...away from Dark...to bad he's thee only one who could out run me. "Oh come on Riku-chan you ran all the way up to the roof just to get away from me...but your in for it now~." DING DONG

"Uh Dark-san we have to go to class!" "We can skip I have something to tell you" He purred into her ear "Wha-t?" "I Love you." 'did he just say what I think he said' "W-w-ha-at-t?"

"I love you Riku I mean your so nice your kind can walk away from a fight help your sister even when you want to rip her head off! If one of your friends or some kid you don't know would get into a fight you would fight for them! Your smart you good at sports and you pretty inside and out. I love you!"

"I-i don't know I not pretty at all I'm not smart-"

"yes you are your more than pretty your beautiful! And smart and I would not care if your weren't I would not care I LOVE you Riku" He said as he kissed her as fast as he could.

"Dark I-i think I live you to" I said as soft as I could wishing he couldn't hear me...sadly he did

"I'm glade you do" Dark said.."Um Dark." "Yes Riku?" After he said that I kissed him...and the thing is he kissed me back!

%^&* After School *&^%

"Hey Riku your blushing and where were you the rest of school? Were you with Dark-sama OhMiGoodness I'm going to start a 'DarkRiku' Fan club...well call it the..uh...DARKU FAN CLUB!"

"I like that Harada-san." "Dark-Sama!" "Ouch Risa could you be a little softer please me and Dark are right here okay!" I said "Sorry" Risa said to me "So are you to going out I mean your both the hottest smart sports loving doing being people you should have been going out the first year of middle school not the first year of high-school!"

"Risa my dear dear sister...I would not date in middle school and you know that! Now me and Dark are going to see a movie...WITHOUT YOU STALKING US!" I said as me and Dark left

%^&* After the Movie *&^%

"Goodbye Riku I hope you had fun."Dark said as he kissed me good bye.

"Good bye Dark. Hey could you walk me to school tomorrow?"

"Sure I'll be here by 6:45 am I love you good night"

"Love you to"

%^&* In Side *&^%

"RIKU-CHAN WHO WAS THAT BOY!" my dad said crying "My boyfriend" "Well Riku you sure have a good taste in boys I like him your free to date him" My mother said

"Thanks mama papa good night love ya"

Yuki:So~ what do ya think?

Riku"WHY DID I MAKE OUT WITH DARK!

Dark: You know you liked it~

Riku: I DID NO- a little bit *She said softly

Yuki: While the love birds talk I'll just say it R&R please do and if you do you will have made some-one vary happy! And I'll send you a digital cookie! (Not a real cookie!) Thanks!


End file.
